I HAVE NEVER!
by Nightcore Majesty
Summary: What will happen if you leave a bunch of drunk boys and girls ALONE on a beach? What happens if Mira san suggests to play a game of...


**I have never…- Angiee nee**

**HIRO MASHIMA OWNS THIS ANIME! NOT ANGIE NEE**

**Hiii minna! Gomen for not updating the Fairy's Sedution. Me and my best buddies were thinking of a plan about Fairy Tail Showdowns or something so here is something dedicated to all u horny/perverted thinking people! OKAY GUYS, IF UR NOT OVER 15 OR UNLESS UR PERVERTED, HORNY, LESBIAN, GAY OR HAVE BAD MINDS , READ ON! ILL BE KIND AND LEAVE SPACE FOR YOU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SO HERE'S HOW IT GOES…..**

Although they were enemy guilds, they never miss out on chances to play and mock around. Since Fairy Tail won the GMG, they were celebrating it with some EXTREME drinkings and some EXTREME GAMES. I'm not kidding you, this game is so severe that no-one would dare to play it under the age of 15 unless ur a perv or something =^^=!Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were on the beach of Fior, the largest and the best quality beach in the whole country. Tonight, they were gonna have some extreme fun. Talking about stripping, NOT SEX, manhoods and womanhoods. KAY?

'Hey! Lets play a game!' Mirajane suggested with a sly smirk over her face.

'KAY!'

'Its called….. I have never. The rules are simple, if it is your go, you have to say something that you have never done…. Like I have never had sex or something like that. It has to be innapropriate. That's my rules! =^^=' Mira cheered ' if you have done the action the person said, you have to take off a piece of clothing and chuck it into this basket… including your underwear.'

**All the boys/perverts ears perked up and nearly had nosebleeds after Mira declared.'SOOOO LETS START!'**

DID ANGIE NEE MENTION WHO WAS IN THE GAME? GUESS NOT WELL LET ME TELL U.

#Sting #Rogue #Lucy #Natsu #Cana #Mirajane #Laxas #Gray #Erza #Jellal

**That's It! A freaking total of 10 people who are intensly drunk! INCLUDING ROGUE **

'Lets start with Sting first, shall we?'

"I have never…Went to a night club."

'WHAT!'

So the people who have done it strips. Almost everyone strips except for Rogue, Levy, Rufus and Jellal. Lucy chucks her socks, Natsu chucks his scarf, Cana chucks her shoes, Mira chucks her belt, Laxas throws his shirt and so does the remaining Gray throws his pants because he is known as STRIPPER everywhere. He is down to his BOXERS! The girls chuck mainly their belts, socks or shoes. Only Juvia discards her furry cloak. Minerva did not have a go to a club yet so she is safe with, Sting and Jellal

'Rogue you next!'

'I have never french kissed.' Rogue said with a blush

Again, Lucy,Levy,Minerva,Juvia,Erza chucks their miniskirts while Cana chucks her pants, leaving her panties visible to every man's hungry eyes. Sting is a play boy so he discards his pants too.=^^= Everyone discardssomething except for MIRA AND LAXAS WHO ARE A SERIOUS COUPLE WHO NEEDS TREATMENT FROM LOVE EXPERT!

'Luce, your turn'

'I have never masturbated' She said with a cheeky and innocent grin.

'I HATE U FOR THAT LUCE!' Natsu bellowed, him too and almost all the boys down to boxers except for Jellal AND Rogue who were very glad to not masturbate and for wearing protectibve clothes( cloaks, a few belts, extra stuff ect)

Cana was left with only her panties but shows no effort to cover her overly large boobs.=^^= Cana is down as well as Titania AND Juvia, leaving them with only underwear on.

Natsu never had sex…

Cana never had a boyfriend…

Mira never had an orgasm…

Laxas never kissed a girl in public…

Gray never wore a condom…

Erza never had perverted thoughts about girls… Titania left the boys so mad because now, their erect manhoods were nearly bouncing up and down in excitement. (angie nee never writes this stuff but since a person mailed me about it, angie nee will pop her personal bubble) =^^=

'Oiiiiii this is getting out of hand! Dude!' Sting yelled. He was fully undressed, even Rogue is undressed. The emo Rogue!

'What *Hic* Not likeing what you see?' Cana asked with a drunk smirk.

Every girl is naked except for Mira, Juvia and Lucy. How did they manage too keep their underwear on?

The boys were all naked so Mira decides to play one last game. All people are to take clothingf out of the basket except for underwear. Boys wear girl clothing and girls wear goy clothing. Boys you have to wear the bra, not the panties.

'OMFG'

And we will have a stripping competion!' The goal is to pull off as much clothing from the opposing genger as possible. GIRLS versus BOYS!

LET THE SHOWDOWN BEGIN!

At once, the hungry males started to grab the girls by the wrists pulling clothing one piece by one piece seductively. The girls weren't all weak talk too! They managed to get Laxas, Natsu, STING AND ROGUE! The dragon slayer quadriplets!

'kyaaaaa!'

'not there!'

'GOSH BE MORE GENTLE!'

'STUPID MALES!'

'AHH YOUR HAND FEELS SO GOOD ON MY BANANA'

'OII LUCY WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING?'

'ROGUE, WHY DID YOU STRIP YOURSELF?'

The boys managed to deceive Lucy, Erza(Suprisingly) and Cana! We have only Mira left for the girls team and for the boys team we have GRAY AND JELLAL!

Let the sex showdown begin!


End file.
